Ouran Host Club Christmas's
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Basically it's about each host's christmas. The first is in the host club, the second is when they're all together and then the chapters after that are their christmas's individually. Rating may change. Please read and review, much better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've decided to start a Christmas story for ouran. The chapters will be of each host club members Christmas. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own ouran... yet! XD**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome!"

The host club's doors opened to reveal the third music room decorated for Christmas. The host club themselves were wearing Christmas colors. The girls rushed into the room and over to the host they wished to be with that day.

"Tamaki! You look so handsome today!" One girl who was with the host club 'king' squealed. The blond smiled.

"Why thank you princess. But you are so much prettier, my dear." He purred, cupping her cheek with his hand. The girl blushed and the other girls around them squealed. Tamaki smiled, continuing conversation with his costumers.

"Tamaki-senpai, what are you going to do over the christmas holidays?" One girl asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll be seeing my father Christmas eve or day, and I may go visit the rest of the club members." Tamaki replied, a warm smile on his face.

"That's wonderful!" The girls chorused.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" The girls who had chosen to be with the twins that day said, smiling at their hosts.

"Hello ladies." The twins replied in perfect sync.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing for Christmas?" One of the girls asked.

"Not sure. We're definitely spending it together though." Hikaru replied, wrapping his arm around his twin's waist, pulling him closer. "I may decide to have some 'fun' with Kaoru on Christmas eve." Hikaru smirked.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, blushing a dark crimson. "Saying that in front of everyone embarrasses me!" The younger Hitachiin looked down, tears forming in his eyes. Hikaru's own eyes widened and he tilted his brother's face up so the younger twin was looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. They asked what we were going to do over the holidays and I answered. I'm sorry." He said, pulling his brother closer to him and wiping away his tears.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered, his blush darkening slightly.

"EEEE! Brotherly love is so cute!!" The girls screamed, holding on to each other for support.

The rest of the host club was fine, normal. Haruhi was doing her homework and entertaining her costumers, Kyoya was selling Christmas edition magazines of the host club, and Hunny was eating cake while Mori sat quietly next to him. Soon, it was time for the ladies to go home. Once the last girl had left and the door had closed the host club went to go change. Tamaki was the first one to change and he was waiting for the rest. Soon the rest of the host club had joined him and he stood up to make an announcement.

"I think we should spend this evening together, for some Christmas fun!" He cried. They all stared at him. "What? We may not see each other for the rest of the holiday so we should spend as much time as possible together now!" He cried.

"Uh, Milord, what exactly do you have in mind?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki pondered for a moment before finding a solution.

"We'll all come to my house and have a Christmas party of some sort! We'll have supper and dessert and play games and just spend time with each other!" Tamaki was really excited now. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look before turning back to Tamaki.

"Okay, we'll come." They replied. The rest of the host club agreed to come as well. Tamaki told them to meet at his house at six.

"Well this should be fun." Hikaru said, almost sarcastically, as he left the third music room with the rest of the hosts. They all got in their limos (except for Haruhi, who was going with Tamaki) And went home to get ready.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm going to have fun writing this. The next chapter will be at Tamaki's house and then the chapters afterword will be of each host's christmas. Well, I hope you like this and please review! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey awesome people! I'm updating again! ^_^ Hope you enjoy **

**Dedications: EternalEarth, xAkikayx, peaceofmindalchemist, duckie lover 151, LURVEuALL, -Greenday-rocks-out-loud and Lilangel8827. Thanks all of you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: No! I still don't own ouran!**

**Warning: This chapter contains minor Yaoi and Twincest. Minor!**

**

* * *

**

The entire host club arrived at Tamaki's house at six. Tamaki opened the door, a look of pure excitment on his face.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" He cried, pushing them into the house. "Let the party begin!"

"Milord, what are you talking about?" he twins asked.

"What do you think? I said we were coming here for a party like get together. So let the party begin!" Tamaki replied. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Tamaki, we've all already had supper." Kyoya said.

"Okay! Then let's start with the games! Let's play truth or dare first!" Tamaki cried. The rest of the club stayed silent as they all sat in a circle. "Okay, I'll go first!" Tamaki said, suddenly looking deep in thought. "Kyoya! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Kyoya said, a bored expression on his face.

"Do you love our children and me?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya almost choked on his tea. (don't ask how he suddenly has tea)

"What?!" He almost shouted. Tamaki jumped.

"I asked if you love me and our kids." Tamaki repeated.

"What kids?! The twins and Haruhi?! They aren't our kids you idiot!"

"You know, _mommy_, you sound really defensive." Hikaru smirked. Kyoya glared at the older Hitachiin.

"Answer the question Kyoya." Tamaki said.

".... fine. If it'll make you happy, yes, I do." Kyoya said, anger sparking from him. Tamaki smiled.

"Your turn Kyoya." Hikaru said.

"Fine. Truth or Dare, Hikaru." Kyoya said, turning to the elder Hitachiin.

"Truth." Hikaru said.

"Who do you love more? Kaoru or Haruhi?" Kaoru's eyes widened when Kyoya asked that question, a little fear showing in them.

"Ha, that's easy. Kaoru." Hikaru said, smirking and hugging the younger twin close to him. "Okay, truth or dare Kaoru."

"Uh, dare." Kaoru said. Hikaru smirked.

"Hmm, hug Milord." Kaoru looked up at his twin, raising his eyebrow.

"Um, okay." Kaoru got up and went over to Tamaki. Tamaki also stood up and pulled the younger Hitachiin into an embrace. Kaoru hugged him back before going back an sitting next to Hikaru again.

"Master Tamaki, here are the drinks you ordered." A maid saisd, handing each of the host club members a glass of alchohol.

"Thank you." Tamaki said, smiling. The maid smiled back before leaving the room.

"Milord, you're giving us alchohol? What, are you trying to get us drunk so you can rape us?" Hikaru asked, smirking at the last part.

"Of course not!" Tamaki cried.

"Eh, whatever." Hikaru said, taking a sip of his drink. The game of truth or dare continued, the host club had their drinks refilled a few times and now they were all drunk, except for Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori and Hunny who hadn't been drinking alot.

"I know! How about we play spin the bottle!" Tamaki said, his speaking slightly slurred do to the fact he was drunk.

"Sounds like a plan." Hikaru said from where he was leaning on his brother, who wasn't really drunk either. So Tamaki got up and staggered over to an empty bottle on the other side of the room. He returned and placed it in the middle.

"I'll go first." He said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Kyoya. "Heehee, I have to kiss you Kyoya." He giggled, crawling over to the dark haired boy. Kyoya sat there, his eyes narrowed angrily. Tamaki pushed his lips against Kyoya's. Kyoya growled, pushing the blonde away. Tamaki giggled before crawling back to his place in the cirlce. Kyoya refused to spin the bottle so it was Kaoru's turn. Kaoru sighed before spinning the bottle. He sat there, totally shocked, when it landed on Tamaki. Tamaki giggled before going over to the younger Hitachiin and crawling on top of him.

"Uh, Milord, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked, his eyes wide. Kyoya sighed, feeling bad for the younger Hitachiin. Tamaki smiled before pressing his lips against Kaoru's. Kaoru's eyes widened more when Tamaki shoved his tongue into the younger twin's mouth. Kyoya decided to interfer then and pull the blonde off of him.

"Don't get carried away, idiot." Kyoya growled at Tamaki while Kaoru sat there, still shocked. Hikaru spun the bottle while Kyoya was telling Tamaki off, it landing on Kaoru. Hikaru smirked before pinning his younger twin to the ground and kissing him roughly. Kaoru blushed, kissing his brother back. Hikaru climbed off his twin, still smirking before passing out.

"I think it's time we all went home." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, my driver will drop all of you of." Kyoya said. He turned to Tamaki. "We're leaving now Tamaki. We'll see you soon." He said before walking out of the house, followed by the others, Mori carrying Hikaru.

"Bye bye!" Tamaki called before his butler shut the door. Kyoya dropped all of the other host club members off, waiting for Mori so he could take Hikaru up to the twins bedroom before going home himself. He now had a headache. _'That idiot.' _He thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Haha, well that's it. This didn't realy have anything to do with Christmas, I just wanted to write about them playing spin the bottle while drunk. From the next chapter on it'll be about their Christmases individually. Well, please review. Love you all! Hope you like this chapter, even if it was stupid. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the third chapter to this christmas story XD**

**Dedications: duckie lover 151, -Greenday-rocks-out-loud, Jack skellington chick, EternalEarth and Lilangel8827.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Ouran. I'm working on it though.**

**

* * *

**

Tamaki sighed, looking out his window. It was Christmas eve and he was bored out of his mind. His father was coming tomorrow and he couldn't wait. He smiled at the thought of being able to spend Christmas with his father. He was brought out of his thoughts by something wet touching his hand. He looked down and saw Antoinette looking up at him. He smiled and rubbed her head.

"How about we go and play in the snow Antoinette." He said, standing up and walking out of the room, the dog following. He got dressed in his warm clothes before running outside and falling in the snow, laughing. Antoinette chased after him and jumped on him, licking his face.

"Ah hahaha, Antoinette, get off!" Tamaki laughed. He started laughing hysterically, finally stopping, out of breath, five minutes later, when Antoinette stopped licking him. He was now cold though. Having a dog lick your face when it's below zero out isn't the greatest idea.

"Come on Antoinette, let's go inside and warm up." Tamaki shivered, walking back into the mansion. After he had taken off his winter clothes he sat down again, bored. He considered calling one of his friends, but decided against it. But, he _could _text them. He smiled and picked up his phone, only to see that the battery had just died. Sighing, he plugged it in to charge before sitting down again, more bored than before. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was ten. _'I should go to bed now...' _He thought. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Before he closed his eyes, he looked at a picture on his nightstand. _'I miss you Mom.' _He thought sadly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Tamaki actually slept in the next morning. He woke up at ten, which was really unusual for him. When he did wake up he sat up and stretched before climbing out of bed and going to take a shower. After his shower he got dressed, combed his hair quickly and walked downstairs. He was greeted by the maids, who wished him a merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas to you too. But why are you all here?" Tamaki asked.

"We wanted to make sure Master Tamaki's Christmas was amazing, and we're only here for the morning and afternoon. We're going home in the evening." One maid said.

"Oh, well I'm glad I can see all of you on Christmas." He replied, smiling.

"We're glad we can see you on Christmas too Master Tamaki." The maids chorused. "Breakfast is waiting for you in the dining room. Your father said he would be here for this evening's meal."

"Thank you." Tamaki said, walking into the dining room. He sat down at his table and ate his breakfast. Afterwords he went back up to his room and called all of his friends to wish them Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Milord!" The twins chorused. They sounded like they were in a really good mood. "We'll see you later, okay." Hikaru said.

"Okay, hope you have a nice Christmas." Tamaki replied.

"Oh, we will." Hikaru said, Tamaki could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Next Tamaki called Kyoya.

"Merry Christmas, Mon Ami!" Tamaki said.

"Merry Christmas, Tamaki." Kyoya replied, sounding like he was fairly happy. Tamaki then called Mori, Hunny and Haruhi, all of them wishing him Merry Christmas as he wished them Merry Christmas too. Tamaki looked at the clocl and decided he should go downstairs. When he got downstairs his father walked through the door.

"Dad!" Tamaki said, happy.

"Merry Christmas Tamaki!" His father said as he hugged his son.

"Merry Christmas Dad." Tamaki replied, smiling.

"Oh! I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes." His father instructed. Tamaki did as he was told. He waited a couple of minuted before he heard his fathers voice again. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Tamaki opened his eyes and gasped in shock at what he saw.

"M-mom?" He asked. The woman in front of him smiled.

"Tamaki!" She said.

"Mom!" Tamaki raced forward and hugged her, tears of joy falling down his cheeks. is mother hugged him back, also crying joyfully. "I missed you." He murmured.

"I missed you too." She said, squeezing him. She pulled away. Tamaki turned to his father and hugged him too.

"Thanks Dad." He said. His father smiled and hugged him back. The three of them walked into the dining room, sitting down and eating their Christmas dinner together. In Tamaki's opinion, this year was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Yay! Tamaki got to see his Mother! Okay, I'm sorry if this sucks. It was late last night when I wrote this and then FF stopped working. Anyway hope you liked it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha, I'm updating again XD**

**Dedications: stargal12, peaceofmindalchemist, duckie lover 151, Lilangel8827 and Jack skellington chick. Thanks so much for the reviews ^.^**

**Disclaimer: No! I don't own Ouran! T.T **

**

* * *

**

Kyoya was very close to falling asleep. It was Christmas eve and he didn't have anything to do. He jumped when his sister, Fuyumi, burst into the room.

"Kyoya! What are you doing?" She asked. Kyoya sat up, adjusting his glasses.

"Nothing. What are you doing here anyway? Father will get mad if he comes home and finds out you're here. You know how strict he is about you coming home now that you're married." Kyoya didn't agree with his father on that matter but he didn't mention it in front of him. Fuyumi sighed.

"I know. But father won't be home for Christmas. I know you're the only one here and I didn't want you spending Christmas by yourself. So here I am!"

"What about your husband?"

"He's spending Christmas with his family."

Kyoya sighed. Fuyumi smiled.

"I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." With that she walked out of Kyoya's room, closing the door behind her. Kyoya sighed before getting up and changing for bed. He yawned as he took off his glasses and crawled into bed. He was really tired, he thought it was about midnight. That was the last thing he thought too before he drifted into sleep.

Kyoya was woken up the next morning by his sister. He glared at her before ptting on his glasses and looking at the clock. It was ten a.m.

_'Huh, guess I should be getting up now.' _He thought.

"Merry Christmas, Kyoya!" Fuyumi cried, hugging her brother.

"Merry Christmas, Fuyumi." Kyoya hugged the girl back before she hurried out of the room, telling him to meet her in the dining room when he gets dressed. Kyoya groaned before getting up and getting dressed for the day. When he finished getting dressed he did as Fuyumi asked and went down to the dining room. He walked in and was surprised to see her setting the table.

"Fuyumi, how many times have I told you to let the maids do these things?" Kyoya asked as his sister dropped a plate.

"But I told all the maids and cooks to go home since it's Christmas." Fuyumi replied. "Besides, I've gotten better at this." She added.

"Fuyumi... who made breakfast?" He asked, looking suspicously at the pancakes in front of him.

"I did. And they turned out really well too! Don't you agree?" She said, beaming. Kyoya cut off a piece of one of the pancakes on his plate and tasted it suspiciously.

"It's actually really good." Kyoya said, surprised. Fuyumi smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." Kyoya finished his breakfast before heading back up to his room for a bit. When he entered his room, his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Mon Ami!" Kyoya heard Tamaki on the other line. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Tamaki." He replied.

"Are you having a good Christmas?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, you?" Kyoya replied.

"Yep."

"Well, I gotta go. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Kyoya hung up the phone and put it down. He turned on his computer and checked his e-mails. Just then, his sister walked into the room.

"Come on Kyoya! It's time for supper!"

_'Already?' _Kyoya glanced at the clock. _'5:00. Wow." _Kyoya followed his sister downstairs, surprised when he walked into the dining room and saw how much she had cooked.

"You made all of this?" He asked, sitting down.

"Yep!" Fuyumi replied, also sitting down.

"Wow, you really have improved." Kyoya said as he ate his supper. After supper Fuyumi gave him a small box. He looked at her, confused, before opening it. Inside was a heart shaped locked. He opened it and saw a picture of his mother, and a picture of Fuyumi.

"Mom wanted me to give it to you." Fuyumi said, smiling gently. Kyoya smiled as well, holding the locket firmly in his hand and hugging his sister.

"Thanks." He whispered. He quickly pulled out his gift for her, a pair of earrings with bells on them. She smiled and hugged Kyoya again. Kyoya smiled again. This was definetly the best Christnas ever.

* * *

**Yay! I managed to do this one! Wow, two chapters in a row that I'm writing at midnight XD Haha, with Fuyumi's earrings, I have a pair of earrings with bells on it and that's why I put it in. It's the first thing that I thought of. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Yay! I'm updating again! My updates on this story are really quick, I think I'm updating at least once everyday (Though it's really early when I update)

**Dedications: -Greenday-rocks-out-loud, peaceofmindalchemist, LURVEuALL, EternalEarth and duckie lover 151. Thanks so much for reviewing guys!**

**Disclaimer: T.T Don't make me say it again. I don't own Ouran.**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi was standing over the stove, cooking supper. She glanced up at the clock. _'5:45. Dad will be home soon.' _She thought as she poured the curry she had been cooking over the rice on two seperate plates. She had just set the plates on the table with chopsticks when her dad, Ranka, walked in, shivering.

"Hi Dad." Haruhi greeted as she sat down at the table while her father took his jacket and shoes off before joining her.

"Hello Haruhi! How was your day?" He asked joyfully, sitting down.

"Okay." Haruhi replied, starting to eat her supper. Her father started eating too.

"Sweetheart, this is delicious!" He said, continueing to eat a bit faster.

"It's just curry." Haruhi said. Her father sighed. They finished supper in silence. When they were done, Haruhi took both of their plaes and went to do dishes.

"Sweety, I'm sorry I had to work Christmas eve." Ranka said after a while. Haruhi looked up for a minute before continueing with the dishes.

"It's okay Dad, I don't mind." She said. She had soon finished the dishes. "I'm going to bed now." She said, going to get changed and then climbing into bed (A/N: it's to difficult to explain where they sleep, read volume 10 of the manga if you want to know) Ranka smiled before getting changed and climbing into bed too, carefully hiding something before he did.

The next morning Ranka woke up to a wonderful smell. He got up and stretched and followed the smell. It, of coarse, led him to the kitchen where Haruhi was placing pancakes (A/N: haha, I don't know why I'm having all of them eat pancakes XD) onto plates on the table.

"Good morning Haruhi." Ranka greeted cheerfully, sitting at the table. "And merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Haruhi said, smiling. They ate their breakfast quietly, neither having anything to say. After they each finished their breakfast Haruhi did the dishes again while Ranka went to grab something. He returned just when Haruhi had finished the dishes.

"Here you go sweety!" He cried, handing her a box. Haruhi raised her eyebrow at him, confused, before taking the box and opening it. She gasped when she did. Inside the box their was a picture of her mother along with a heart shaped necklace. She picked the necklace up and read the back.

_Dear Haruhi, i hope you are well and I hope you know that I love you so much. Love, Mom._

Tears fell softly daown Haruhi's face and she hugged her father. He hugged her back, smiling slightly. She pulled away when she suddenly remembered something and went to go look for something. Her father stared at her, confused. She returned a while later, holding a box.

"This is for you!" She said, handing him the box. Ranka opened the box and smiled. Inside was a picture of himself, Haruhi and Haruhi's mother. "Mom gave it to me before she died, she told me to give it to you for Christmas one year and I just remembered. Haruhi said. Ranka smiled more and hugged his daughter. Haruhi smiled too and hugged her father back. They broke apart and Haruhi put her gifts away carefully. The phone rang and she ran to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Haruhi! Merry Christmas!" Haruhi's eyes widened when she heard Tamaki's voice and she smiled.

"Merry Christmas Tamaki-senpai."

* * *

**Wow. The first three people's Christmas gift involved their mother. Wow. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! And look forward to the next chapter cause their will be a surprise in it! Someone will be in the next chapter XD Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm updating again! And it's midnight again XD ah well, midnight's an awesome time.**

**Dedications: duckie lover 151, -Greenday-rocks-out-loud, EternalEarth and peaceofmindalchemist. And also this chapter is specially dedicated to penguin070594. Hope you like it Pen ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Come on guys, how many times do I have to say I don't own Ouran.**

**Warning: There's Yaoi in this chapter too. So don't say I didn't warn you.**

**

* * *

**

Mori was looking out the window, obviously waiting for someone.

"Takashi? What are you doing?" A voice said. Mori looked down and saw Hunny. He smiled.

"Waiting for someone Mitsukuni." He replied. Hunny climbed up onto Mori's lap.

"Are you waiting for the guy you told me about?" Hunny asked. "Am I going to get to meet him?"

"Yes." Mori replied. It was late Christmas eve. Hunny yawned, falling asleep on Mori's lap. Mori's cell rang and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Takashi! I'm so sorry! I won't be there til morning. I'll see you then, kay?" A voice on the other line said. The voice sounded really upset.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Mori replied.

"Love you too!" The other voice said before hanging up. Mori put his cell back in his pocket before picking Hunny up and carrying him to his room. Since Hunny sometimes stayed at Mori's house he had his own room. Mori tucked the small blonde in bed before going to his own room. He got changed and climbed into bed, falling asleep excited for the next day.

Mori woke up at seven the next morning. He got out of bed and got dressed. He was in a really good mood. He walked out of his room and went to the dining room. Hunny was already there. When Mori walked in a maid (A/N Hunny and Mori have maids, right?) was setting the table. Mori sat down, smiling at the girl. She smiled back before placing a plate of waffles (A/N thanks for the idea duckie lover ^.^) in front if him and Hunny. She bowed and left the room. Mori and Hunny ate their waffles, Hunny having drenched his in chocolate and whipped cream (A/N Waffles with chocolate and whipped cream taste really good. stargal12's mom makes homemade waffles and we have whipped cream and chocolate on them all the time XD) and Mori having put less of the chocolate and whipped cream on his own waffles. They finished and the maid came and took their plates into the kitchen. Hunny ran off to get dressed while Mori went into the living room. He sat down on one of the sofas, waiting. Hunny came out and joined him a few minutes later. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mori got up and answered it.

"Takashi!" A boy rushed in, wrapping his arms around Mori's neck and hugging him. Mori smiled, hugging back. The two boys broke apart after a few minutes and Mori led the shorter boy over to the living room where Hunny was waiting. Hunny jumped over to them.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni, though most people call me Hunny. I'm Takashi's cousin." He said, an adorable smile on his face. The boy smiled.

"Hi. I'm Pen Adachi, Takashi's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

"Ah! Takashi, I have to go home now! I'll see you soon!" Hunny said, grabbing his Usa-chan and running out of the house. Pen smiled at Mori.

"Merry Christmas, Takashi!" He said, wrapping his arms around Mori's neck again and kissing him passionately. Mori kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Pen's waist. They broke apart for air after a while. Pen smiled at Mori and Mori smiled back.

"Are you staying the night?" Mori asked. Pen smirked.

"Hell yeah!" He kissed Mori again, Mori kissing back eagerly. They broke apart again and Mori smiled at Pen. Pen smiled back and Mori took his hand and led him into the bedroom. They were going to have a very merry Christmas for sure.

"I love you Takashi. Merry Christmas"

"I love you too, Pen."

Yep, a very merry Christmas.

* * *

**XD XD So, I hope you all liked it. Especially you penguin, I am very sorry if this totally sucks. But I hope you like it ^.^ Please please review. Thanks for reading! Haha, two more chapters left of this story. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I'm updating again! And it's not at midnight! I should really be drawing right now... I'll do that afterwords (knowing me, I probally won't)**

**Dedications: EternalEarth, LURVEuALL, duckie lover 151, -Greenday-rocks-out-loud and peaceofmindalchemist. Thanks so much for reviewing guys!**

**Disclaimer: ...... I don't own Ouran. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I forgot to write about Tamaki's phone call to Mori last chapter! So it'll either be in this chapter or he got the call after Pen arrived, after the chapter finished. So yeah, sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Hunny was looking at Mori, confused. The taller boy had been sitting there for a while. Hunny walked over to him.

"Takashi? What are you doing?" He asked. Mori looked down at him and smiled.

"Waiting for someone." Mori replied, turning to look out the window again. Hunny climbed onto his lap.

"Are you waiting for the guy you told me about?" He asked. "Am I going to meet him?"

"Yes." Mori replied. It was getting late. Hunny yawned and started to fall asleep, rested comfortably on Mori's lap.

Hunny woke up the next morning in his bed. He blinked, confused for a moment, not remebering falling asleep in here. Then he remembered that he had fallen asleep on Mori's lap the previous evening. _'Takashi must have brought me in here.' _Hunny thought, getting out of bed, grabbing Usa-chan and walking out into the dining room.

"Good morning Master Hunny." One of Mori's maids greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning." Hunny smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas master. Your breakfast is cooking now. It will be ready soon." She said.

"Okay." Hunny replied. The maid left, then came back a little while later and started setting the table. Just then Mori came in. The tall boy sat down and smiled at the girl. She smiled back. She then placed a plate of waffles in front of Hunny and Mori. Hunny smiled before drenching his in chocolate and whipped cream. Mori had put less chocolate and whipped cream on his own waffles. After they finished the maid came and took their plates to the kitchen. Hunny went to his bedroom to get dressed. He changed quickly before going back out to the living room. When he sat down the doorbell rang. Mori got up and went to answer the door.

"Takashi!" Hunny heard a voice and someone hugged Mori. Mori hugged the person back, smiling. They broke apart and Mori led the boy over to Hunny.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni, though most people call me Hunny. I'm Takashi's cousin." he small blonde smiled.

"Hi, I'm Pen Adachi, Takashi's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." Pen smiled as well.

"Ah! Takashi, I have to go! See you soon!" Hunny said, grabbing Usa-chan and running out the door.

The Haninozuka mansion wasn't that far from the Morinozuka mansion. Hunny decided to run there. He arrived about ten minutes later. He walked up to the front doors and opened one of them. When he entered the house he bumped into his younger brother, Yasuchika.

"Merry Christmas, Chika!" Hunny cried, hugging his brother.

"Merry Christmas, Mitsukuni." Chika replied. Hunny blinked, surprised. His brother wasn't attacking him.

"Ah! Meet me in the living room! I have something to give you!" Hunny said suddenly, rushing up the stairs, leaving his brother staring after him in confusion. Hunny ran into his room, looking around for the gift he had gotten Chika. "Found it!" He said, grabbing it and running back downstairs to the living room. Chika was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, looking into the flames. He turned when Hunny came in. Hunny sat down next to his brother and handed him his gift. Chika looked at his brother, confused, before opening it. Inside was a whole bunch of little baby chicks (stuffed animals).

"I know your secret." Hunny said, smiling. Chika looked up at his brother, a faint blush of embarrasment on his face, and he hugged one of the chicks.

"Thanks Mitsukuni." He murmured. He then reached behind him and pulled out a wrapped gift. "This is for you." He said, handing it to him. Hunny smiled and opened it. Inside was a small Usa-chan and a box of Usa-chan shaped chocolates. Hunny's smile grew.

"Thanks Chika-chan!" He said, hugging his brother tight. Chika smiled. The two brothers celebrated the rest of Christmas together, not fighting.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did you like? One more chapter, which is the awesome Hitachiin twins. Well, please review. I'll probally update again tonight (Yes, at midnight XD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm updating again! And this is the last chapter... T.T**

**Dedications: yuriama sohma, duckie lover 152, EternalEarth ,-Greenday-rocks-out-loud, peaceofmindalchemist and LURVEuALL. Thanks for the reviews guys! ^^**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ouran or the Hitachiin twins. **

**Warning: Uh, do I need to put this? Okay, twincest, yaoi, you get the picture XD**

**

* * *

**

It was Christmas eve, about midnight. So it was technically Christmas day, but who really cares? Anyway, it was midnight and Kaoru was fast asleep. His brother on the other hand, was not. No, the elder Hitachiin was watching his brother sleep. Hikaru would often watch Kaoru sleep if the younger twin fell asleep before him. Hikaru loved seeing Kaoru asleep, but it was also the time when he felt the most protective of him. When Kaoru was asleep he was more vunerable then he normally was and Hikaru had made it his own job to take care of Kaoru and protect him. Hikaru continued to watch his brother and his thoughts went back to when his brother had asked him a question he had asked many times...

_~Flashback~_

_"Hikaru?" Hikaru looked up when he heard his brother talk to him._

_"Yeah, Kaoru?" Hikaru replied, directing his full attention on Kaoru._

_"What do you want for Christmas?" Hikaru sighed. When they were younger, Hikaru and Kaoru had decided that they had no reason to get each other a gift because they already has each other. But each year Kaoru would ask him what he wanted, because that was just Kaoru's gentle, sweet, nature._

_"Nothing. I already have what I want." Hikaru replied, smiling at his twin. Kaoru just stared at him, confused._

_"What do you mean?" Hikaru got up and walked over to his twin, wrapping his arm around the younger's waist._

_"I mean I already have you, so I don't need anything else." Kaoru had blushed a deep shade of red when his brother said this. Hikaru smiled and pressed his lips against Kaoru's. Kaoru was surprised at first, but soon kissed his brother back. They broke apart when they needed air. When he caught his breath Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear; "You don't need to give me anything for Christmas, just make sure you never leave me." _

_~End Flashback~_

Hikaru smiled at the memory. He yawned, he was starting to get tired. Wrapping his arms around Kaoru protectively, Hikaru rested his head against the pillow and fell asleep.

Hikaru woke up first the next morning, though Kaoru woke up a few minutes later.

"Merry Christmas, Kaoru." Hikaru smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hikaru." Kaoru smiled back and snuggled close to his twin. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother again, pulling him closer to himself. Hikaru glanced up at the clock and noticed it was midday. He smirked and tilted Kaoru's chin up.

"Ready for your Christmas gift?" Kaoru stared at him, completely confused. Hikaru's smirk grew and he leaned down and captured Kaoru lips with his own. Kaoru kissed back, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. Just then, their phone rang. Hikaru pulled away from Kaoru and answered it, putting it on speaker phone so he and Kaoru could listen to the call.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered.

"Hi!" Tamaki's voice sounded on the other line.

"Merry Christmas Milord!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"We'll talk to you later. Hikaru added.

"Okay, hope you have a nice Christmas." Tamaki replied.

"Oh, we will." Hikaru smirked before hanging up the phone. He turned back to Kaoru and kissed him again. "I love you, Kaoru." He murmured.

"I love you too, Hikaru." Kaoru replied, wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck. Hikaru kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the youngers waist once again.

"Merry Christmas." They both murmured together. The rest of their Christmas went... very pleasantly.

* * *

**Well, this is the last chapter. And I got it out on Christmas day, at about one. Damn, I failed my goal then. Ah well, whatever. Well, sorry this isn't a lemon. But if you want to read one, I wrote a Hikaru and Kaoru Christmas lemon and put it on Fanfiction. It's called Candy Canes, I like it. So, I hope you guys will read it XD I love you all and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
